Leviathan Blaze
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: Three war orphans with different bloodlines are found and trained by a female seven swordsmen of the mist, watch as they fight in rebellion against the Mizukage and some day change the world. OcxHarem Mature rated for Language and Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I have new hot story for ya! So I hope you enjoy it! Roll call to my newest co-author: MrTBagger, for making this happen.

Leviathan Blaze; Chapter 1

A ship was sailing the calm seas, cutting through the soft waves like a knife through butter, a soft summer sun overhead slowly breaking through the slightly cloudy sky. On the ship, sailors were working lazily, enjoying the warm temperature and the soft breeze blowing over the deck.

Under the deck though, that was where everything was happening right now. 4 people occupying a large room, in the middle a holographic image, lighting up the room in a slight glow.

"Does everyone know what their part is? Haru?" A blue haired boy stepped into the light of the hologram. His hair was shoulder length and covered the right half of his face, leaving one lavender eye uncovered on the left. His skin was fair. For clothing he wore a black, short-sleeved shirt over which he had a green vest, zipped up all the way. On the bottom he wore black shorts adorned with waves on the base of both pant legs. On his hands pair of midnight black, fingerless gloves with a crescent moon symbol on the back. On his feet he had blue sneakers adorned with a gold lightning bolt near the soles and had a silver Wayfinder charm around his neck. He stood at a height of about 5 foot 8, making him the tallest person in the room. Lean muscle was visible on his arms and legs. On his back what seemed like a Souba sword, looking at the width of the purple colored sheath.

"Yes boss." He replied before sitting down on a crate lazily, planting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. The hologram seemed to glare at him for a second, before sighing and moving on.

"Kiyomi?" A red haired girl stepped into the light this time. Her hair was a fiery red and was done up in a ponytail reaching halfway down her back, with bangs framing the sides of her slightly rounded face, her Kirigakure headband keeping them out of her face. Her eyes were of a violet color, and her skin was of a fair complexion. She wore an opened yellow kimono-styled vest with black lines on the bottom and around the arms and a big Uzumaki symbol on the back. Under that she wears a see-through fishnet and nothing else, putting her full C-cups on full display if you had the right angle. On her arms she has a fishnet around the elbow and black fingerless gloves covering her hands and forearms. On the bottom she wears a black skirt with slits on the sides and black stockings, two black belts are around her waist. On her feet she had put a pair of black sandals. Her build was slim but feminine, sporting a flat, trim stomach and a nice firm posterior. On her hip she had a katana in a red sheath attached.

"Hai~" The hologram nodded at her and moved on to the next member of the little group.

"Sayuri?" Here a black haired female teen stepped up. She sported long, smooth black hair with black pupil-less eyes, which changed into a Sharingan when she stepped up; her attire consisted of a shortened version of a Chinese cheongsam with navy blue rims. Underneath, she sports gray shorts with a weapon pouch strapped to her right thigh. She wears arm-length gloves on either arm; on her left glove, her right pant leg as well as on top of her breasts, there was a mesh, the one on top of her breasts revealing the cleavage of some nice, perky D-cups. She wears a choker which holds up her dress from the front while her back is left exposed. She wore traditional black ninja sandals that are cut at the heels, along with knee-length socks that disappear into her footwear. Her Kirigakure headband was tied around her waist, and the traditional Uchiha symbol was shown on her lower back, completing her outfit. She had a strong athletic build with a nice butt to complement her body, and she had a Chokuto in a black sheath hanging from her lower back.

"Of course, Mei-Sama." The black haired girl replied calmly. The hologram, now revealed as Mei, looked at her approvingly before moving on to the last member of the group. "Ameyuri, do you think you can keep them in line?"

The last member of the group stepped up, this time it was a red haired female again, but the red was a lot more faded compared to the other one. She wore a black short skirt, under which you could clearly see that she wore no underwear. She wore leg warmers with the standard camo of the seven swordsmen on her calves, with nothing on her feet. On top she wore a blue tank top with the top part cut out, which was replaced by a see-through fishnet which put her perky C-cups on full display. Her hair was down, on the front covering her pink nipples most of the time, and in the back just touching her full, perky butt. She wore the Kiba swords crossed on her back, the handles just under her shoulders.

"Who do you take me for, Mei-Sama; I am a member of the seven still." Mei nodded at the woman. "I put my full trust in you to kill the man and recover his assets. They are needed desperately right now in the rebellion effort. Hopefully I will see you soon, soldiers!"

With a shout of "Hai!" from the four in the room, she turned off the hologram, bathing the room in darkness.

Moments Later

***LEMON WARNING, READ AT YOUR OWN DESCRETION! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE!***

Kiyomi is kissing Haru and Sayuri slowly undresses Ameyuri, who is reluctant to have sex on a mission. Ameyuri is convinced in the end, and she makes out with Sayuri while topless, which makes Haru hard. His dick pokes in Kiyomi's thigh. She feels it and smirks before grinding her pussy against his dick.

Ameyuri and Sayuri take the rest of their clothes off and start grinding into each other's legs. Kiyomi is all wet now and Haru is rock hard, so Kiyomi decides to take it up a notch and pulls down his pants, revealing his 12 inch dick. She carefully licks the tip, and Haru shudders, before taking the entire thing into her throat.

Haru moans hard and the other two notice it, so they come up to the pair, pussies dripping wet, and Sayuri positions herself above his face while Ameyuri takes his hand and puts it against her pussy. He starts licking Sayuri's pussy and fingering Ameyuri. The other hand goes on Kiyomi's head, guiding it up and down while her tongue moistens his shaft and her lips caress it masterfully.

Ameyuri has an orgasm, coating Haru's hand in juices. Not long after, Sayuri comes as well, feeding him her honey-sweet juices which he gratefully drinks down

He brings the hand coated in Ameyuri's juices up to his face and licks all of it off. Soon, it was time for Haru to cum, he could feel the pressure building up, so he calls out "I'm cumming!" and Kiyomi quickly takes his whole length into her throat before he blew his load into her stomach

She greedily took it all before taking out his whole length with a "pop" sound, instantly making him hard again.

Now it was Sayuri's turn, but she wanted to do the main course immediately. She cast an anti-pregnancy Jutsu, reminding the other girls to do so as well, and positioned her pussy over his hard dick before sliding onto it in one go. She bent down while sliding along his shaft, and gave him a good look at her beautiful boobs before giving him a searing kiss. Tongues battled and his cock slid along the walls of her tight pussy, maximizing the pleasure of both of them. Kiyomi and Ameyuri, seeing that they wouldn't be able to get in between them, started making out, swapping out some leftover cum in Kiyomi's mouth. Haru brought his hand down to Sayuri's clit, massaging it, causing her to moan into the kiss

"You feel so good Haru-koi, give me more!"

Wanting to comply with his lover's request, he flipped her on her back before slamming into her, all the way until the tip hit the backside of the womb. "Your pussy is so tight, Sayuri-Chan, I won't be able to hold on for much longer!" He started slamming into her faster, and faster, and faster, until he was fucking her full speed, and they were approaching a climax.

Both shouted "I'm going to cum!" at the same time, before Sayuri released more juices on his dick and Haru blew his load in her womb, filling it up.

Seeing as Sayuri was filled up from the front, he decided to try something new. He flipped the panting and slightly sweaty Sayuri over once again, before spreading her firm, cheeks, and inserted the tip into her hole. Sayuri didn't know what was going on anymore, but she didn't care. She had just had an instant orgasm. It was so good. "Haru-Koi, More!" she shouted, and he was all too happy to comply. He pulled out, just to put it back in again.

He continued like this, until it was time to cum again. Sayuri had already had countless orgasms, but now it was his turn. "I'm gonna blow!" he shouted before cumming inside Sayuri's behind.

He pulled out, and watched as the cum leaked out from her pussy and her ass. It was so hot.

Knowing that Sayuri was spent, he looked over to Kiyomi and Ameyuri, who had unsealed a double-sided dildo somewhere and where both humping it feverously while making out.

He didn't like being left out, so he started stroking his dick until it stood full mast again, before sticking it in between Kiyomi's and Ameyuri's heads. They caught on to what he wanted, and complied. Ameyuri taking the tip in her mouth and Kiyomi sucking on his balls.

Haru moaned as Ameyuri started licking the head all the way around.

His balls, still sensitive from blowing the load twice, also brought much pleasure, and he let Kiyomi know that by pressing her head into them.

Ameyuri couldn't take it anymore, and pulled out the dildo, before pushing Kiyomi away and Haru down on the ground. She bent over with her boobs over his dick, and began giving him a titty fuck.

Kiyomi, not wanting to be left out, started making out with Haru. Haru, not satisfied with a little making out, pulled the unsuspecting girl on top of him and started sucking her erect pink nipples. She mewled in delight, and told him to go on.

Haru was about to cum again "I'm cumming!" Ameyuri quickly stuck the tip of his dick in her mouth, and he blew his load into her mouth. But, instead of swallowing, she kept it there and released his dick with a "pop", and she smiled at him, allowing a little cum to dribble over her chin, before swallowing. This act got Haru hard all over again.

Deciding to go for the main course now, she rose up and positioned her snatch above his cock, before saying "Prepare yourself for this awesome pussy!" and lowering herself on his shaft, almost making him cum instantly. "Damn Ameyuri-Chan, you are so tight! I almost came instantly!" Ameyuri smirked, before moving up and down on his throbbing cock, making sure to clamp down her walls to make it extra tight.

Haru couldn't take it anymore, this constant, orgasmic pleasure, and cummed without a warning, making Ameyuri moan in surprise and pleasure, his cum having triggered her orgasm as well.

Haru put the now-spent Ameyuri next to Sayuri, before turning around to face Kiyomi, but that plan was void when she threw him on the ground and instantly slid onto his dick. "Now that those two are asleep, I can have you all to myself, Ha-ru-Kuuun!''

She turned around on his dick, pointing her ass his way. He took advantage of it, playing with her ass and her clit, making her moan in pleasure.

She cried out in pleasure, her walls clamping down on his dick, making them both have an orgasm.

Haru was lightly panting, but Kiyomi would have none of it. ''Oh no mister, you are going to pleasure me until you pass out, you hear me?''

Haru nodded obediently and started moving again, making his dick hard and her pussy even wetter.

He pinched her nipples and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss, and grabbed his balls, playing with them. He moaned into the kiss as well. Kiyomi was experiencing absolute pleasure, and it didn´t take long until she shouted ''I´m cumming!'' before covering his dick in even more juices. Haru was close to cumming, and after a few movements, he slammed into her pussy hard, filling her with even more cum.

Kiyomi wanted more, but Haru passed out, his head hitting the floor. Kiyomi didn´t give up though, as she moved her hands down to the base of his cock and applied chakra, making him hard artificially. She smiled in delight and mounted her beloved´s dick once again, riding it like there´s no tomorrow.

But because Haru´s willpower didn´t hold the cum back, he cummed after a few strokes. Kiyomi, not satisfied just yet, put chakra in his dick one more time, before sliding it in her cum-filled pussy once again, this time backwards.

This time, she tried holding the cum back with her chakra, which worked for a solid minute of riding his cock, before she released it, and Haru blew the load into her already full womb, stretching it to the limit

She pulled out his dick before sitting down against the wall of the room, holding her stomach, which looked 3 months pregnant with all of the cum in there.

It was slightly painful, so she decided she needed to get some of it out. She looked around the room and spotted a plastic cup. ''Perfect'' she mumbled before getting up and waddling to the other side of the room. She picked up the cup and placed it on the floor. She used her pointer and middle finger of her left hand to widen the gap, and pushed down on her stomach with the other hand, dribbling a stream of cum into the cup.

She moaned a little in relief and pleasure, before releasing her pussy walls and rubbing her stomach again, which still looked bloated, but less so than before. She looked into the cup, seeing the milky white coloured substance. She had tasted it before, and it had tasted like salty blueberry. It was the best taste in the world to her. She picked up the cup and put it to her lips, before taking a large gulp. She swallowed it and felt it slide down her throat, and orgasmed again, finding the feeling to be amazing.

She looked at the cup again, and then at her stomach, before putting the cup back down and hovering over it once again and pushing down on her stomach while holding her pussy open. More of the godly liquid streamed down into the cup, filling it to the brim before the stream stopped.

She picked up the cup, before holding it over her head, open mouth turned to the ceiling, before tipping it over, pouring it into her thirsty mouth, using chakra to make sure every last drop went from the cup into her mouth. After that was done, she swallowed again, and laid down next to Haru, a hand on his dick, before falling into a blissful sleep where the scenes would be replayed the rest of the night.

The Next Morning

Haru woke up to the sun shining down into his face, annoying him to no end.

What didn't annoy him however, was the giant morning wood that he had, and he knew just the thing to do with it.

He grabbed his 12 inch hard cock, and scooted over to Kiyomi. He rubbed her clit and fingered her for a while in her sleep to make her wet. Before she could wake up though, he slammed his entire dick into her pussy, his base hitting her and his balls slapping against her pussy as well.

Kiyomi suddenly shot awake, but her surprise was quickly overridden by pleasure as her pussy started dripping juices. She moaned loudly as Haru slapped a hand on her mouth before whispering. "Quiet you little slut of mine, you don't want to wake the other sluts just yet." Her pussy got even wetter as she heard those words; they turned her on to no end.

Haru continued ramming his cock balls deep, doing it harder and harder every time. In the end they climaxed together, mixing their juices.

Kiyomi decided to take control of the situation, pushing him off of her and onto his butt, before telling him to stand up. He complied obediently and stood up, stroking his dick to make it hard again.

When it stood at full mast again, Kiyomi went on her knees, and put his dick in her mouth, licking the tip and part of the shaft to lube it up before taking his entire length into her throat.

Haru thought it was going too slow, so he grabbed Kiyomi by her hair and forced his dick down. At first she choked, but soon she got the hang of it and she went up and down the shaft at a good pace. Haru was moaning like there was no tomorrow. "Yes Kiyomi-Chan, my little slut! Suck Haru's dick!"

After hearing that, she started sucking with ferocity, driving Haru to the breaking point. "I'm cumming!" Kiyomi slid his dick out until only the tip remained and took all of the delicious juice in her mouth, making sure not to spill anything. After she caught all of Haru's cum, she swallowed the heavenly liquid, making her orgasm again.

Kiyomi wanted to have one more thing before she had Haru wake up the other girls. She moved him over to the table with the cup on it, and sat on the table, before giving Haru a hand job. She stroked his shaft steadily, ending on the tip, putting it in her mouth and pulling it out again, stroking. Haru was enjoying the gentle caress of the girl, moaning in delight. Kiyomi started speeding up, and Haru's moans got louder. "Yeah, like that. mhmmm..." With a final stroke, Haru whispered "I'm cumming." Kiyomi quickly got the cup and held it under his cock, tapping his cum into it, filling it to the brim. Haru was confused for a second, before walking over to Sayuri. "It's time to wake up, lovely"

Sayuri was happy with the nice wake-up call, before a dick got shoved into her mouth all of a sudden. She followed the length of the dick in her mouth and found Haru at the other end; she smiled at him with the cock in her mouth and happily started to suck it

She sucked on it until it was nice and wet, and took it out of her mouth, before shifting her body so her ass was up front. Haru got even harder if that was possible and shoved it in. Hard.

Sayuri wanted to scream in pleasure, but Haru prevented that by putting a hand in front of her mouth. Then he proceeded to shove his entire length in several times, Sayuri moaning louder every slam, and she cummed hard. Juices were flowing all over her legs and the floor.

After she recovered from that earth shaking orgasm though, that was when she took control of the situation. She pushed Haru on his back, and proceeded to sit on his lap, with his dick in her ass.

She whispered to him "Do you like this?" she moved up and down his shaft "do you like this more?"

She was bouncing up and down his dick, clamping down on it with her asscheeks, and then he cummed, no warning, he cummed. A whole load of cum. Sayuri almost passed out from the pleasure, but kept herself together.

Then, she slid off of his dick and went on her knees, her butt towards him again. "Would you please fill up my pussy Haru-Kun? It has been waiting to take your big dick. Will you help me?"

Haru was all too happy to help, hard again from the sexy pose and the cum dripping from her ass.

Haru walked up to her and rubbed the tip around her pussy lips, teasing her to no end. She started to groan and plead "Please Haru-Sama, would you please do it? Would you please fuck my pussy?"

Haru couldn't take it anymore, and pushed his dick into her. He started slow, but soon enough it became full-on doggy style. Sayuri's boobs were swaying around a lot, so Haru decided to play with them, which got him harder moans from Sayuri.

In the end, with one final push, he cummed in her, filling up her pussy with cum.

When Haru pulled out, he saw the beautiful sight of Sayuri, all holes dripping with cum. He saw Sayuri stand up and walk toward Kiyomi, who handed her the cup, from which she drank...his...cum...

He was instantly hard again, and he walked towards Ameyuri

He lied down right beside her, and put his dick between her boobs, and started to move his dick in between them, poking Ameyuri in the face with it

Ameyuri woke up to something between her boobs and poking her in the face. She looked down and saw Haru's dick. She put a hand around the shaft and started stroking it. When he was about to cum though, she stopped and lied down with her legs spread, so he could stick it in. He did so greedily, before shoving his dick in and out repeatedly before shouting "I'm cumming!" and blowing his load, filling up her pussy.

Then, she took it out and sucked on his dick, deep throating it balls deep. She moaned and made a few sounds, in turn making Haru moan and try to shove it farther in. She swallowed a couple of times, caressing his dick even more.

Haru couldn't keep it in anymore and cummed, filling up Ameyuri's stomach.

He wasn't done though, as he took it out, and shoved it into her pussy again, before picking her up and setting her on the table. He shoved his dick in as far as he could, before taking the cum slathered cock out of Ameyuri and putting it in her mouth again.

Ameyuri moaned at the heavenly taste and started to suck harder, making him cum again and filling up her stomach even more.

He then saw Kiyomi and Sayuri make out with his cum in their mouths, and figured he should give them more, so he stroked his dick, going faster until he was about to cum, and walking up to the two girls before calling them out."Open your mouths ladies!" they did so, and he sprayed his cum in their mouths

At last, he was satisfied, so he walked up to Ameyuri and gave her a hot kiss.

***LEMON END, PEOPLE WHO SKIPPED THE LEMON CAN READ FROM HERE!***

After the sex, the team showered, which was steamy by way, got dressed, ate some of Kiyomi's home cooked meals for breakfast and went board the deck to see that they are nearing the border between the Fire Country and the Wave Country, The should arrive to destination in a couple of hours.

Time Skip: Arrival.

The boat had just arrived right outside the island, not docking in the port because of the presumed "protection" the island has in the form of thugs hired by the evil mastermind hogging the country. It was late evening now, so the sun was about to go down. Perfect for their mission.

Their mission was simple. They had to go to their contact, scope out the target, and assassinate all of the "protection" and the target himself before taking all of the man's assets to fund the Kiri rebellion and getting the hell out.

The targets name was Gato, from Gato Shipping, and one of the richest men alive.

They all put on black face masks on their lower face, and put Kiri Hunter-nin masks over it. They were all wearing the standard Kiri ANBU outfit. This was to fool everyone into thinking that the current Mizukage orchestrated the ordeal, to hide the fact that they are not official Kiri ninja but a part of the rebellion, as well as preventing any underestimation because they were a bunch of teenagers and a woman, which always pissed them off royally.

Either way, they were prepared for the mission, so they jumped up into the trees towards their destination.

When the night had fallen, and the sun had made place for the moon, they arrived at their destination, well, the town their destination was in at least. They were about to enter the town towards the house they were supposed to go to, when they heard a scream in the direction of that same house.

They decided to speed up, and what they saw when they arrived made their blood boil. There, just about 20 feet in front of them, stood 3 thugs holding a woman to the wall, one of them having his 3 inch dick out, about to rape the woman.

Ameyuri instantly took out a kunai and threw it into the neck of the thug who was about the rape the woman. Sayuri and Kiyomi took care of the other two in the confusion, leaving Haru to check up on the woman, who he recognized was the client.

"Hello ma'am, we are from Kirigakure and were assigned the mission to assassinate Gato of Gato Corporation. Are you alright? My name is Haru, the black haired one is Sayuri, the vibrant red-headed one is Kiyomi and the faded red-headed one is Ameyuri."

The woman looked up to her saviors, and smiled at them before introducing herself as well "My name is Tsunami, nice to meet you all, and thanks for saving me from getting r-raped." She got tears in her eyes, and Haru couldn't take a crying woman, so he hugged her and let her cry it out.

When she was finished crying, she disengaged from the hug and smiled at the boy. "Thanks for that Haru-Kun, I really needed that. Now, if you would all follow me to the house." She stood up, and Haru looked her over.

Now that he took the time to look at her, he could confidently say she was a good looking woman. Her long blue hair went down her back to about halfway down her back, her beautiful black eyes. She wore a black tank top which hugged her C-cup boobs quite nicely and a purple skirt with some black flip-flops on her feet.

They walked for a few minutes before reaching a wooden house that was built over the water. Compared to what they had seen in the village, this was a decent house. The village had been in state of decay, many buildings having holes in the walls and roof, some collapsed buildings and thus many people lying outside in alleyways and some even in the middle of the street.

Tsunami looked really sad, and Haru decided to cheer her up. "Tsunami-San, don't be worried anymore, we will put the man who caused this to justice."

She looked back and smiled at the boy. "And I will be eternally grateful when you do." She turned around and walked into the house, but not before giving him a saucy wink.

Haru blushed under his mask, but he didn't let it show as he walked into the house after the blue haired woman. The girls, though, radiated annoyance at the blatant flirting the woman was doing, but let it slide in the end since they already had him anyway, and went inside as well.

They entered the living room of the house straight away, and a dark mood became apparent that was hanging in the house. They looked around, only seeing the basic furniture, meaning a table with a few chairs, a dresser and a couch, with an angry looking boy sitting on that very couch.

The little boy was presumably about 7 or 8 years old and was wearing a green overall with a yellow shirt under it. On his head he wore a bucket hat, which was white with 2 green stripes running around it.

The boy seemed to glare at the ninja before seeing who was probably his mother and smiling at her, before running up to her and giving her a hug. "Mom, you are home! I heard a scream and thought you were in trouble!"

The woman smiled at her son, before kneeling down, her hands on his shoulders. "I was in trouble Inari-Kun, but these kind ninja saved me. Say hello to them."

The now-named Inari glared at them before looking back at his mother with a questioning look. "Why would I? they are going to die anyway." He asked before running up the stairs.

"Inari!" Tsunami called, knowing he wouldn't come back down. The woman sighed. He had been like this since his step-father had died, all pessimistic and dark. She didn't like it one bit, but he wouldn't listen to her when she told him that Kaiza didn't want him to live in this way.

Haru became curious about why Inari was that way. Tsunami sighed but complied, and explained everything about her deceased husband Kaiza, and his relation to Inari. Turns out the man became Inari's step-father after he had rescued Inari from drowning when he wanted to rescue a dog from the river and fell in. Inari had taken the man home, and he and Tsunami had hit it off, marrying a year later. He had become Inari's father figure, since the boy had never known his real father.

But, after a year of being happily married, Gato came. Kaiza had tried to oppose the man without support, and ended up being made an example off.

One day, Gato's thugs had dragged Kaiza to the market square, where a wooden pole stood in the ground, and had his hands nailed to the pole, before his arms were cut off and he was left to bleed out. And Inari had seen it all.

His last words had been "Watch out Gato, one day someone will stand up to oppose you, and he will succeed. They will triumph and have your head. I promise you." Before he died, the blood loss taking its toll.

Inari had sat in his room crying for an entire month, a picture of Kaiza in his hand, before he had come out again. He was as depressed as they came, and Tsunami had tried to do something about it, but with his grandfather risking his life on the bridge making Tsunami worried and said man's alcoholism, it didn't work out as well as she had hoped.

Now that the ninja were here though, she had hope that the future would be brighter than this bland and dark existence.

She ended her explanation and sent a watery smile their way. "OK, now that I filled you in on the happenings, I will show you your rooms." And with that, she turned around and walked up the stairs, the ninjas following her.

Time Skip: 3 days later.

The last three days had been a blast, as well as difficult. They had started out by making a schedule depicting who was doing what at what time, you know, a time table. When that was all set up, they went to work. They found Gatos mansion in about two hours, which was long considering how stupidly big it was. A huge tent camp was surrounding it, a large amount of thugs being housed there. Low-level missing ninja could be seen patrolling the premises, but the team remained undetected.

After mapping out the tent camp, they proceeded inside, stealth being the top priority. They searched all the rooms, top to bottom, east to west, north to south, and what they found in the rooms was interesting to say the least.

One of the first rooms they had searched had contained a proverbial mountain of scrolls. A quick scan of some of them had identified them as Jutsu scrolls. Why the rich man had those was beyond them, but they noted it down anyway.

They had searched more rooms, most of them containing prisoners as well as sex slaves. All of them were disgusted at the despicable excuses of human beings, but they held themselves in, not wanting to compromise the mission.

They looked on, and found another interesting room. This room, to Ameyuri's surprise most of all, contained Momochi Zabuza, and another person. They were stumped to find another member of the seven here, working for a man like Gato. Ameyuri vowed to find out what her old friend was doing, and they moved on to the next room.

In the end, all the way at the top, they had found an office, and it belonged to Gato. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for them, Gato was currently absent, so they could look around the office for documents.

What they had scrounged up was quite some interesting stuff. For one, they had found a diary, which not only contained all of the man's heinous dealings, but also written proof that he wasn't going to pay Zabuza the ridiculous sum he promised and that he was going to kill him off in the end. This was what they needed to convince Zabuza to drop this greedy fat man and take him to join the rebellion.

The rest of the stuff was all the deeds to all of the buildings and ships and such that the man owned. The pile of papers towered over them like a massive mountain.

They had looked through all of the stuff, making sure to put it back, Ameyuri grabbing the journal to show Zabuza later. They had also discovered a lift in the room, which had a sign above it that read throne room. They decided to not go there, as Gato was probably in there since he wasn't anywhere else in the mansion.

Now that they had mapped out all of the stuff, they had one place to go. Zabuza's room. Ameyuri was hell bent on convincing the guy to come back with them, and the team just followed.

They arrived at the door, and Ameyuri just opened it without warning, startling the room's occupants. Zabuza instantly grabbed his oversized butcher knife, his companion grabbing a handful of senbon, ready to throw at a moment's notice.

"Who are you?" He grunted out the seemingly redundant question, before starting to swing his sword at the intruding Hunter-nin. He had expected them pulling their swords, or them dodging into the hallway, but he hadn´t expected them to start pulling off their masks.

He was startled enough to pull back his sword. The one in front seemed familiar to him. She pulled of the Hunter-nin mask, revealing black eyes and another mask. Removing the other mask, she revealed… Sharp teeth?

"Ameyuri?" The red headed woman smirked at the man. "Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. I am flattered that you still recognize me Zabuza. Now, I didn't come here to join the fat bastard, I came here to kill him. But, When me and my little group of students were scoping out the mansion, we came across this little booklet." She handed it to Zabuza, who skimmed through it, before becoming red in the face from rage in an instant.

"The fat little cunt wants to betray me, huh? He wants to kill me after he is done using me as a slave, huh? I will drink that midget fucker's blood from his headless corpse! What do you want me to do, Ameyuri? I will do anything to end this mongrel's pitiful existence."

The woman in question smirked, that was half of the job done. "Well, our second objective is to drain all of the resources and money he has to use for the rebellion that has been set up to overthrow the bastard that is Yagura. The only thing I want you to do is help us kill the midget and coming with us to join the rebellion. The addition of another one of the seven is sure to bolster the morale, which has been a little low lately."

Zabuza got wide-eyed "A rebellion? I haven´t heard about that little tidbit of information. I was actually working for the pig to gather money to set up a rebellion. Now that I know there already is one, I will be glad to join! Thanks for bringing me this news old friend, I will send you information through my companion Haku here, she will be the messenger."

Everyone agreed, so now it was time to leave the mansion undetected, which was child's play by now. They made their way out of the camp proper and moved out of it altogether before going to the house, where they would plan out the entire attack with help of Zabuza and his apparent apprentice.

All of the planning had worked out, and now they were here, getting ready to take out the man himself. The greedy fat little pig called Gato, the CEO of Gato Corporation.

The man had it coming, he had done things from simple drug runs to full blown human trafficking and taking over an island nation to the suffering of other people while he sat on his throne, almost bathing in money and luxuries.

They were ready. They had gathered enough weapons to gear a small army, strapped on their swords, put on their ANBU uniforms, slipped on their masks, and told Tsunami they would be back later that night.

They left the house, and jumped into the trees, before stopping on the wall that was surrounding the camp and mansion. They looked over the giant piece of land, remembering all of the important spots and supply stations, making a mental note not to hit those. They looked at the roof of the mansion where Zabuza would be, and saw him standing there, waving his oversized sword around.

They had prepared well, taken everything into account, and would triumph today, over an army of thugs, over an army of missing ninja, but most of all, triumph over one man. One greedy, fat man. He would pay for his sins. They would all pay for their sins.

Suddenly, Zabuza jumped off the roof, his apprentice in tow, and he cut off the head of the nearest thug.

The annihilation had begun!

Once again I would like to thank MrTBagger for being awesome, since this is his idea as well as my own .

Be sure to check out his super hot story: Kosen Fuin

Any ways I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to MrTBagger for once again making it awesome, enjoy !

(Opening song: Fmabh Op 1)

Chapter 2

They had finally finished. All of the thugs were finally gone after an hour of non-stop killing. It had been a literal blood bath, with everyone now soaked in the sticky red liquid, the ground also painted red with an orchestra of screams in the background making it a beautiful but terrifying artwork.

Haru was scared of the implications of it all. Were he and his friends, lovers even, this unconcerned with taking the lives of a few hundered people? He decided not to dwell on it until later, when he had the time to clear his head, now turning to his companions who were all conversing on how to continue now.

Haru could tell that Kiyomi and Sayuri were also bothered by the happenings of today. They knew that they had helped planning this, but doing it was another matter. Sure, they had killed people for the rebellion before, having participated in more than a few missions, raids but also attacks on their bases, it was almost impossible not to have taken a life in those circumstances, but this was entirely different. These were "defenseless" people; they wouldn't be able to lift a finger against trained ninja, who were in a relaxed state. It seemed almost cruel had they not known about the abhorrent deeds these people had done.

Shaking his head once again, he focused on what everyone was saying. "I say we just rush in there. He can't have many more people than this. I have spent the entire week looking around for people inside the mansion but I didn't see anyone. The slimy bastard wouldn't be smart enough to hide them from me anyway." Zabuza noted gruffly, his impatience shining through.

Ameyuri had to agree with the guy. "The greedy bastard wouldn't spend more money than he had to anyway." She added her two cents. "Are the kids ready to go as well?" She looked at the younger members of their group one by one, seeing that they were all fine, if a little shaken. In fact, Haru looked a little annoyed.

"Tsch, calling me a kid when I've penetrated her multiple times. The nerve!" He grumbled under his breath, thinking that no-one heard him. In reality everyone had heard him, and Zabuza was failing to hold in his laughter at the hilarious statement. Ameyuri bopped him over the head with her fist for good measure before continuing on.

"Alright then, let's-" but before she could finish her sentence she was rudely interrupted. "What the fuck have you mongrels done?! Now I will have to pay for new thugs you imbeciles! And Zabuza! You bastard you betrayed me! Good thing I called in more ninja to deal with you after you had killed the bridge builder. Come out boys so you can deal with this scum!"

The entire group looked at the direction the shouting came from and deadpanned at the fat man, annoyed by the futile attempts to intimidate them. When the man mentioned ninja's though, they all looked up and drew their weapons.

Out of the shadows of the grand mansion stepped a total of 6 ninja, all bearing dangerous weapons. The younger members of the group were going through their mental copies of the bingo book, trying to recognise the threats. While they were doing that though, Zabuza and Ameyuri had already recognised 2 people. "Raiga!" "Jinpachi" They shouted simultaneously. Both men mentioned laughed evilly at being recognised.

"I see you recognise us old friends, a shame we will have to give you a funeral later." The man who spoke had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and dark, full lips. He wore a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes slightly opened to reveal a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees with purple insides, a light brown belt, light gray pants and bandages covering the majority of his body. On his feet he wore blue ninja sandals.

"Shut up Raiga, we have business to do so we have no time for your shit-talking." Boomed the man standing next to the now named Raiga. This man had long, brown hair, a long beard which he wore in strands adorned with beads and his lips were also noticeably dark in colour. The top of his head was wrapped in bandages, and he had an eye-patch covering his left eye, sprouting from under his slashed Kirigakure forehead protector, the other eye being a purple colour. He wore an extremely loose, long-sleeved pin-striped shirt and black pants, accentuated by the presence of striped leg-warmers matching his shirt.

"Tsch, fine then, Jinpachi. You are lucky I need the money or you would've had a wonderful funeral already!" Raiga shouted at the bearded man, only causing said man to laugh.

In the mean time, Haru started rattling out the identifications of the rest of the bunch to his teammates. "Green shoulder length hair, purple eyes and a skin tight gray suit that makes him look like a gimp, Rain headband. That's Rokusho Aoi alright. Hmm... I think stupid, stupider and stupidest over there are the Janin, they certainly check out. Stupid haircuts with facepaint and their iconic stupid suits that look like they took them directly from some villain in a superhero manga for 5 year olds. That's them definitely." Haru mubles as his teammates struggle to hold in their laughter while their opponents were sending him death glares.

"I think you are an annoying little shit and you need to be annihalated you punk!" One of the Janin shouted. He was a hefty man with brown hair and grey eyes, with two dark red curved stripes on his face. He also seemed to have a kusarigama attached to his hip.

"Oh shut up Jiga, if they were with Ringo and Zabuza they can't be bad." This was said by the assumed leader of the trio. This man had long brown hair and beige-coloured eyes. He had three purple fang-shaped markings on his face one on each cheek with the point of the fang-like mark facing up towards his eyes. He has the last fang-like marking on his forehead facing down towards his nose. A sword was also situated on his hip. "Oh shut up Renga, these little shits look barely powerful enough to stand." Jiga exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Jiga brother. He's stupid, but he is right about this at least." The third brother stated his opinion. This one has cheek length purple hair and yellow eyes, fair skin and two light blue teardrops on his cheeks along with a light blue triangular marking under his chin. He was also in posession of a pair of tonfas.

Ameyuri decided to cut off the banter and turned to the kids "You three take Haku and get rid of the fodder while me and Zabuza take out Raiga and Jinpachi." They agreed and the 2 older ninja took off with their opponents in tow.

As soon as the four swordsmen left, Kiyomi decided to take her pick as well. "I'll take Aoi if you lot don't mind." She said, before calling out. "Raiton: Flash Step!" and flashing towards Aoi, subsequently kicking him in the chin and launching him off to somewhere else.

With the Swordsmen (and woman)

(Wasting Time by RED)

After a bit of running the four ninja arrived at the other side of the camp, eager to fight their opponents in an all-out fight. Zabuza was practically drooling at the implications of this fight. This fight was going to be the epitome of ninja swordsmanship. Sure, they used to spar when they were all still members of Kiri, but this was different. This was an all-out battle. No rules, only the mission and pride as a swordsman were on the line here.

Ameyuri, too, knew the implications, and was just as excited, though a bit more subdued. "So, I see the old man and the wannabe swordsman have come to challenge us. I am surprised you are still alive Jinpachi, you were rumoured to have died in the second shinobi world war."

The older man chuckled at the attempted taunt and shouldered his blade while having a nostalgic look on his face. "Those were the days; we could just go around and kill everyone in a massive free for all. It was extremely fun, exploding dozens of people at a time and making their body parts fly around like colourful confetti!" He burst out laughing, leaning on his sword to keep from falling over. Ameyuri and Zabuza growled at the bloodthirsty man. "While I do enjoy a good fight, killing innocents is not something I do with pride you fool. I suppose I will have to restore your honour as a swordsman by beating you in a duel." the wielder of the Kubikiribocho challenged the wielder of the Shibuki.

Ameyuri couldn't help but let out a sigh. Now she had to fight the psycho that wanted to steal her swords. She was so excited to fight one of the previous members of the swordsmen as well. "Fine then Zabuza, do what you like, I will take Mr. Wannabe then." Raiga was fuming at this point, not able to take all of the insults anymore. "Fuck you! I will take those swords and wield them a hundred times better than you. Then I will give you a funeral to remember!" He was almost frothing at the mouth at this point, once again making clear that he is not completely stable.

"Blah blah blah. Are you done yet? I am kind of in a hurry to destroy you so I can check up on my students." Zabuza seemed to agree with this statement. "Let's do this. I can't wait until I can see some heads rolling,"

True to their words and not wasting a second more, Ameyuri stabbed her swords into the ground and channeled lightning chakra, while Zabuza made some hand signs and channeled water chakra. "Raiton: Thunder Gate!" "Suiton: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" They shouted simultaneously as the Kiba swords started shooting lightning and a thick mist appeared around their opponents. "Raiton-Suiton Combination: Electric Mist!"

Right as they shouted those words, perfectly in tandem, lightning bolts started raining unto the mist, electrifying it at a rapid rate. Before it could reach the center of the mist and hit Raiga and Jinpachi though, a gigantic explosion blew away the mist, revealing Jinpachi with his sword raised and both of them unharmed.

"Tsch, I suppose we could have expected you to expect us to make that move. It is one of the well-known combinations of our team back in the day." Zabuza grunted out as he raised his sword in front of him, ready to start the real battle. "Well Ameyuri, let's finish this quickly!" He finished before dashing directly at Jinpachi. When he arrived not even a second later, he slashed his sword upwards diagonally, trying to force the bearded man to dodge, so Ameyuri could have a straight shot at her opponent. It happened to work, Jinpachi jumping sideways to avoid the blow, giving the woman a clear shot at her opponent.

Not giving up though, Jinpachi attempted to roll out the exploding tags on his sword, but was stopped once again when Zabuza cut off the extended roll. "Not on my watch you cheap bastard!" He shouted as he slashed at the other man once again, forcing the older man to dodge for the second time.

Not wanting to waste this gifted opportunity, Ameyuri readied her next Jutsu, hoping to catch Raiga off guard. "Let's see you dodge this rookie. Raiton: Flash Step!"

Before Raiga could even register what was happening she disappeared, reappearing behind the man. Thinking that she had him, she moved in for the kill, aiming both swords to his torso, one at his heart and one at his kidneys. What she didn't expect though, was for Raiga to jump to the side to avoid the blow and countering, forcing her to block and jump away.

Ameyuri was confused. How the hell did he see her? She was sure that she was fast enough not to be seen by the man, so how did he dodge? She made sure to be silent as well, so he couldn't have heard her either. And speaking of hearing, what was that faint whisper that she heard? Was Raiga concealing someone under his cloak? But then, how would they have seen her if the cloak was in the way.

Not wanting the woman to recover, Raiga set in an assault of slashes and stabs, clearly meant to set up for an attack. Ameyuri decided to just let it play out, confident that she could defend herself against anything that the man could throw at her, and kept speculating while dodging and weaving in between attacks.

Zabuza, in the meantime, had a bit of a harder time defending against his opponent, who kept setting off explosives at close range, trying to catch him of guard. "Don't like my little bombs Momochi? I thought you liked a little challenge. Well, I suppose I could be wrong about you, you weren't the top of the pile back in Kiri anyway." Jinpachi insulted as he set off another explosion, Zabuza narrowly dodging the blasted piece of paper.

Attempting another slash, only to be warded off by another bomb, Zabuza decided to go on the verbal offensive. "Don't get cocky grandpa, I remember all of those spars in which I beat you. The sweet taste of victory against a coward who uses petty little bomb tactics to keep the evil people away so he could wank to the little boys he was fighting." Zabuza was the one laughing now, barely able to hold his sword as he cracked up at his well worded insult. Jinpachi on the other hand was furious and started rolling off his explosive tag scroll, preparing for a jutsu, which was going to be powerful if the chakra levels were anything to go by.

Zabuza, feeling all of that chakra coming off of the older man, started weaving hand signs, hoping to put up a water wall in between him and bomberman in front of him. Without any warning whatsoever, an explosion of massive magnitude went off, creating a massive shockwave that bowled over everyone in the vicinity.

When the smoke and debris cleared, both fighters stood across from eachother, both relatively unharmed, Zabuza a little dirty with a burn or two on his arms and Jinpachi smoking a little, not fast enough to completely get away from his own attack. "*sigh* That was a close one, if I hadn't pumped massive amounts of chakra into that wall I would've died." Zabuza admitted before looking back at Jinpachi, who was breathing heavily, most likely tired from his massive attack. "Seems like you are getting tired gramps, let's finish this!" He shouted before charging at the man once again, ending up clashing with the man halfway.

Ameyuri, surprised by the sudden shockwave wasn't prepared and was launched a few feet away. She wondered what made that mess, but she didn't have any more time to think on it, as she had to dodge a slash from lightning infused swords courtesy of her opponent who was apparently unharmed and still standing from the massive explosion.

"Don't you get distracted now woman! Don't want to have to give you a funeral too early. I want a challenge first!" He shouted psychotically as he charged even more lightning chakra into his swords, causing them to vibrate violently.

"Raiton: Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning!" Ameyuri watched as Raiga stabbed his swords into the ground as she did earlier, but instead of shooting lightning into the sky, bolts of lightning tore up the ground as they traveled at great speed, aiming to hit her. She was not going to let it happen though, so she sprang up and stabbed her own swords into the ground as well, while making a few hand signs and putting her hands on top of her swords.

Raiga laughed at her. "Did you already accept your death? That was easy." He taunted her as he laughed, watching as the lightning came closer and closer to her, hungry to burn her body to a crisp.

Right before they hit her though, they were absorbed by her swords, making them light up and vibrate vigorously as Raiga's had done before. "Zabuza, a little help please!" She shouted as she grabbed the swords, making her hair stand up and her muscles spasm.

Zabuza looked at her and instantly knew what she was up to, so he pushed away Jinpachi with relative ease, startling the older man, and starting a string of hand signs before stopping at the bird sign. "Suiton: Twin Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as the ground started to shake before water started to appear from nearby ponds, slowly creating two giant water dragons.

"Hurry up Zabuza; I can't hold this for much longer!" "Shut up woman, I am working on it!" They shouted to eachother, their shouting match stopped by the completion of the dragons. "Prepare for this!" Zabuza shouted as he pointed his arms at his opponents and sending his dragons barreling at their opposition. "Your turn Ameyuri!"

"Got it! Lightning Release: Amplified Lightning Fang!" She pointed her swords at the humongous dragons, releasing unholy amounts of lightning into them and making them even more lethal if that was even possible. The two lightning infused dragons picked up even more speed, now going to fast for both men to dodge in time.

Jinpachi, too tired to move, accepted his fate. He was outplayed. He would die a warrior's death though, which is what he had always wanted.

He closed his eyes as the humongous dragon barreled into him, frying him to a crisp and sending him into an opposite wall.

Raiga on the other hand, didn't just stand there waiting for his inevitable death, too tired and not fast enough to escape the giant dragon, opted to take something heavy looking off of his back from under his cloak, revealing a young girl with purple hair and red, crying eyes to the world. He then proceeded to toss her out of range of the dragon with all of the energy he had left, ensuring her survival. Just before he died, he decided to scream one last thing. "Senna, go live your life!" He said tragically as he got practically decimated by the dragon, launching him into the wall next to Jinpachi, or, what was left of Jinpachi.

(Song end)

After a while Ameyuri, who stood stunned after the dramatic display laid before her by her opponent, noticed movement to the right of her, looking over to see Zabuza get up and move towards the sobbing body of the girl that Raiga had saved at the last moment. She quickly stood up to follow him, both arriving at the girl at around the same time.

Seeing the two killers of her saviour walk up to her, the girl tried to crawl away, fearing for her life. Ameyuri, in some upwelling of motherly instinct that she didn't know she had, decided to soothe her by grabbing her in a hug and whispering softly to her. "It's going to be alright. Raiga had done some terrible things in his lifetime, and apparently some good ones as well, but he made some choices that weren't for the better. I am sure he died knowing that. We will give him a funeral because he died with honour. how does that sound? I can't bring him back, that is against my moral code. He died in a duel between swordsmen and I respect him for that. Senna, right? I have an idea. How about you come with us back to Kiri? I am sure that you will like it there, and we can honour Raiga's sacrifice that way as well."

Senna seemed to be calming down already, seemingly coming to terms with what Ameyuri was saying and in the end she nodded. "I will come to Kiri with you. I can't walk though. I've had a disease all of my life and it made me too weak to walk. that was why Raiga-Sama was carrying me around. He had killed my entire village, but I didn't mind. They all ignored me, thought of me as some kind of demon because of my eyes. Raiga-Sama took me in and taught me how to use my eyes. I saw you looking confused at Raiga-Sama dodging your attacks. He could detect you because of me. My eyes can see through objects and track high speed movements you see. We always had the agreement. I would be his eyes and he would be my legs. I miss him already, but I understand why he died and I understand he died for me, so that has brought me peace of mind." She rambled off a short story about her history, before falling asleep in the end.

The red headed woman sighed before picking the exhausted girl up. "Alright Zabuza, let's see how the kids are doing." Making the man nod as he followed her lead to the direction of where they felt the kids chakra.

With Kiyomi

(Stupify by Disturbed)

Aoi ended up flying a few dozen feet before smashing into the ground face first, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

"Nice landing dude!" Aoi looked up to see a chuckling Kiyomi seemingly materialize out of thin air. "Have you been practicing your landings? I'm really impressed! Can you do any other tricks?" she taunted as she finally gave up on holding in her laughter and just released it, almost falling over from laughing too hard.

"Shut up bitch! You don't know what I am capable of." He reached to his hip and pulled out a sword grip from his belt. "You see this baby? this is the Raijin no Ken! Seem familiar?" Kiyomi caught her breath and looked at the mysterios grip the green haired man was holding. At hearing the name of the thing though, her eyes widened significantly. "I see you recognise it? Yes, it is the legendary sword of the Nidaime Hokage. Now, you will have the choice. Join me and become one of my bitches, or die a painful death on the end of the legendary sword!"

Kiyomi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the faillure of a... man? before her. "What do you think, dipshit? Let's just get this over with so I can go back to my team and you can go to hell." She said as she got into a taijutsu stance, her legs slightly bent and her body turned sideways, her arms stretched out with the palms facing Aoi.

"Let's get this party started!"

As she shouted that, she tensed her leg muscles before taking off at Aoi quickly, once again taking her opponent by surprise with her speed. This time he recovered much quicker though and he acrtivated his sword, making the yellow blade crackle with potent electricity before attempting a downwards vertical slash which was meant to stop off Kiyomi's assault.

Anticipating this though, the red head sidestepped the sword, the blade missing her by half an inch, and leaned backwards to plant her hands on the ground, bringing up her legs in a spinning motion initiating a helicopter kick. Ducking under the kick aimed for his face, Aoi took the opportunity to drop down and doing a roundhouse kick, forcing the Uzumaki girl to back off.

Not wanting to let the girl recover, Aoi charges again, sword on the ready, attempting a stab this time which he aimed for her abdomen. Seeing it coming from a mile away though, the red head jumps over the step, making Aoi lose his balance, and used said mans head as a stepping stone to jump behind him. Using this opportunity, she started making hand signs. "Suiton: Mouth of the Serpent!" she shouted as she spun around, her hands in the dragon sign.

Water started to rise from a nearby pond, quickly forming into the gaping maw of a hungry serpent, it's body rotating wildly. The snake, fully formed and ready to go, speeded at the off-balance Aoi, enclosing him inside of it's "jaws" and carried him away, finally letting go of him a few hundred feet away where he lied coughing and wheezing, his breath slowly returning.

"y-y-You bitch! you dare hit me with your jutsu! I will be sure to annihalate you now!" The soaked man shouted as he readied the Raijin again, having been smart enough to turn it off in the water, less he be electrocuted. Putting more power into the grip, the sword started exhuding more electricity than ever before. "Prepare to die!" he shouted as his hair started waving around because of the power that came off of the sword.

Charging at the young Uzumaki, he laid a relentless assault upon her, not giving her time to grab her own sword, thus forcing her to dodge every attack, which she manages to do, a few attacks only grazing her. She could already feel the numbing effect of the electricity slowing her down significantly, more and more attacks missing her by a hair.

In the end she decided she had enough of this and ducked under Aoi's latest assault and kicked him in the chest which made him back off for a bit. "I have enough of this! I am bored and I am sure you want to see this end as soon as possible as well, so let's end this now!" She shouted as she grabbed the hilt of her katana that was situated at her hip, the red sheath glinting in the light which the Raijin was producing.

Pulling it out revealed a pitch black blade with a super sharp crimson red edge just waiting to cut. "You see, I usually never draw my sword unless I'm being serious, so pay attention, because you are only going to witness this once." She got into a wide stance, two hands gripping the handle tightly with the tip pointing at Aoi.

Suddenly, she flashed with a red light, remeniscent of her hair. "Red Wave Dance" She whispered, before she dissapeared in a streak of red light, flashing around the area before finally reappearing before Aoi, swinging her sword upwards horizontally, knocking away the flimsy block Aoi was trying to set up and spinning around delivering a second slash which cut him diagonally across the abdomen.

Hurt by the sudden wound inflicted, the green haired man flinched back while wildly swinging the Raijin in front of him, causing Kiyomi to back off as well. "Argh! You cunt! I will kill you for that, maybe have some fun with you before you bleed out, and then I am going to have my way with all of your little friends in front of your lover boy before slitting his throat!"

He let out a hellish scream as he put even more chakra into the legendary sword, making his muscles spasm and his suit rip in some places. Kiyomi knew that this was going to be the end of her if she got hit so she decided that she would use one of her strongest attacks to finally end this.

She, too, letting out a loud roar as she started pouring pure chakra into her sword before forcing out the name of the technique. "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Crimson Dragon Lunar Fang!"

The red head could barely control the arc of her sword as she swung it vertically, releasing a crimson coloured, powerful, earth splitting arc of pure chakra at the green haired man. The heat and power coming off this wave of chakra was so immense, the ground shaking and melting as it moved at blistering speed.

Aoi, who was still in his crazed state, put up his sword, trying to block the powerful attack while pouring even more chakra. It was not going to last though, as the sword started to flicker and lose power, with Aoi's chakra eventually giving out, said man getting knocked to the side, landing on his back, sore and broken he laid.

Kiyomi, happy that it was finally over, approached the fallen man with her sword hanging to her side. "Well, Aoi, it is finally over. Can't say that I am surprised that you managed to survive my attack, it was significantly weakened after you decided to stupidly pour all of your chakra into your defense. Have fun in hell!" Having arrived at the man's body, she raised her sword ready to impale him.

In a last ditch effort though, Aoi sprung up, kunai in hand, in the hopes of killing the girl. But alas, a chain made of chakra foiled his plans. "Uzumaki Hijutsu: Adamantine Sealing Chain." The chain snaked around his body, binding his arms behind his back and his legs together, also restraining his hands and lifting him off the floor a little. "You didn't think I was that stupid did you? Oh well. I was going to let you go painlessly with my sword through your heart but it seems you decided to go in the painful way."

She walked up to his suspended form and jabbed two fingers into the cut on his chest, applying a bit of chakra to make an intricate seal appear around her fingers. "You see, I would've overlooked you thinking about me and my friends in that way, but alas, you will pay for your sins." She removed her hand and stepped back a bit, raising up her other hand, palm facing Aoi.

"Let's see how you like this you fucker! Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Double Death Mark!" She shouted out the name of the jutsu while thrusting her palm into the mark, applying chakra into it.

As soon as her palm hit the mark, Aoi started letting out blood curling screams of excruciating pain and suffering. Blood started leaking out of all orfices, eyes almost popping out of their sockets as veins all over his body erupted and his muscles cramped together in a ruthless display of agony.

Kiyomi on the other hand grinned as she saw the man who threatened her friends and her lover die the painful death he deserves. Oh, she was going to regret this later, but for now she was relishing in her victory over the man.

In a last display of gore Aoi's body imploded, sending blood and chunks everywhere.

And, amidst the shower of blood and gore, stood Kiyomi in all her beauty.

(Song end)

With Haru, Haku and Sayuri

(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)

Now that everyone had left to fight their battles, the tension rose significantly, killing intent soaking the air making the atmosphere significantly heavier. "Alright team," Haru started his pep talk "We can defeat these clowns easily so there is no need to worry. Be vigilant, be strong and we will come out of this." The other members of the makeshift team nodded and got into ready stances, waiting for Haru to give the signal to attack.

The Janin just laughed at their display. "hehe, you are not even going to lay a scratch on us! Renga, do your thing." Renga in return nodded, and to the surprise of team Haru, he started creating ice disks from thin air. "Hyoton kekkei genkai? impossible!" Haku shouted at this relevation, eyes wide.

There was no time to fully comprehend this though, as a few dozen disks shot at them at blistering speed forcing them to dodge. The disks just kept coming, making it seem like this man had an endless supply, which he technically had. Sayuri, trying to put a stop to the assault, jumped up from the last attack and started making hand signs. "Take this! Katon: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" She shouted as she brought her hand up to her mouth and spitting a brilliant white fireball of gigantic proportion in the shape of a dragon head. The dragon moved up into the air for a solid few seconds before raining down on the Janin in hopes of burning them to ashes.

It was not to be though, as Ruiga put a stop to it. "You wish! Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence!" The purple haired man shouted as he brought his hands up and water started rising from the ground, visibly making it dry up and barren. When a sufficient amount of water was pulled from the ground, he raised his arms, making the water form a shield between them and the jutsu."Damn!" Was the response from the Uchiha beauty, dissapointed that her attack had not worked, and surprised the man could do such a thing.

As an effect of scorching heat on water though, a thick mist had formed and they could barely see a few feet in front of them. "Guys, be careful of the mist! this guy can control it!" Haku's voice rang out, making the water using brother frown. He would not be able to surprise them with that anymore.

Trying to clear the mist a bit, Haku decided to use a jutsu and attempt to draw out the Janin at the same time. Weaving together a string of hand signs, Zabuza's apprentice shouted out the name of the jutsu. "Suiton: Thousand Water Needles of Death!" It sounded out as hundreds of small needles could be heard sailing through the mist. Ruiga, who could feel the needles coming thanks to the mist he had thinly laced with his chakra, warned Jiga of what was going on. "Jiga, needles coming 10 o'clock!"

The overweight brother grunted and put his hand to the ground, magnetizing his body and pulling all of the metals from the ground, making them appear through the cracks in the barren soil and making the grains form a shield in front, little pinging noises signifying that his defense had worked.

Now that the mist had lifted some, the team could see the result and Haru instantly thought of a way to take advantage of the situation. "Haku, Sayuri, move out of the way, I'm going to punch a hole into that shield! Ranton: Storm Dragon Hurricane!" He shouted as he made a bunch of hand signs before sticking out his arms, palms facing eachother.

He started pumping immense amounts of Ranton chakra to his palms, creating an orb of blue-white light that started growing steadily until it was about the size of a watermelon. When it finally reached that point, Haru started pouring more chakra into the ball, and dragon heads started spewing out of the ball, each about the size of a big boulder, and started circling around Haru, a massive wind blowing around. When the amount reached 6, the dragons charged at the shield at blistering speed, surprising the Janin, which quickly urged Jiga to increase their defenses.

The shield dissapeared, to the surprise of the teens. The brothers had opted for really thick armor around their bodies, chakra enhanced to withstand a lot of force. The dragons impacted the Janin with great force, but were not able to penetrate the strong iron that Jiga had pulled from the ground. "Yeah, see if you can hurt us now, bitches!" Ruiga shouted, confident that they could not be harmed now that Jiga had deployed one of their strongest defenses. It obstructed their movement and it was extremely heavy, but a bit of chakra enhancement helped with most of those problems.

"Jinton: Shadowless Flight!" It sounded as Haru engaged the brothers once again, thinking that he could hit their heads to knock them out, since that was the only place uncovered for them to hit. Haku and Sayuri, catching on to that ideology, quickly engaged them as well, unleashing a relentless assault on the brother's upper bodies.

It was not to be though, as the brothers blocked every attack aimed for their heads with their arms, only taking minimal damage if any at all. Quickly tiring of this pointlessness, Sayuri quickly came up with an idea. "Guys, back off, I have an idea!" She shouted as she prepared for a jutsu. "Katon: Fire Dragon Bullet!"

A dragon of great proportion spewed from her lips, flying at the three almost immobile, overconfident brothers. "Hah, you think that is going to hurt us? Don't make me laugh!" Jiga exclaimed as he moved his arms before his face. The dragon hit them, not doing any physical damage at all, but they did notice something wrong pretty quickly.

"Hot hot hot!"

As Sayuri had planned for since the start, the iron that made up their armour quickly got super-heated and was burning them quickly. Jiga moved quickly to remove the suits, succeeding in it a few seconds later, but their guard was down now and they were vulnerable.

"Hyoton: Ice Shard Barrage" "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" could be heard, as Haru and Haku shouted out their jutsu, Haku's creating ice shards and Haru's speeding them up. They speeded towards their opponents, threatening to impale them.

"Brothers watch out!" Renga warned his brothers, but it was too late. Renga and Ruiga could deflect the projectiles with their respective weapons, but Jiga was exhausted, and could barely look up before a shard buried it's way into his throat, the man dying out with a few gurgles from the blood that was seeping into his lungs.

"You bastards! You killed our brother!" Renga shouted out mournfully. "You people will pay for killing him!" Riga exclaimed as he grabbed his tonfa's, ready to make a mad dash for their opponents. They both took off, Renga with his katana and Ruiga with his tonfa's, but it the battle was sealed already. In no shape to fight anymore, both brothers quickly fell, one by beheading courtesy of Haru and the other by a sword to the heart courtesy of Sayuri.

(Song end)

Relieved that everything was over, everyone sheathed their swords and sat down, Sayuri moving towards Haru to cuddle against him and to wait for the others to arrive and bring good news.

A few minutes later the wait was over already though, as Ameyuri and Zabuza arrived, Zabuza carrying a person. "Haku, come over here and check on this girl. Her name is Senna and Raiga was carrying her under his cloak. She has a Dojutsu so you will have to check on that as well. She couldn't walk either so there is probably something wrong with her lower body as well." Nodding at everything her mentor said, Haku started scanning over the young girl's body.

"Hmm, nothing wrong with her eyes, upper body is fine although malnourished… Ah, there it is. There is a blockage in her chakra pathways, so there is a minimal amount of chakra flowing into her legs but just barely enough to sustain life in them. No wonder she couldn't walk." She finished her scan and looked at her sensei. "Her legs are definitely savable with surgery but I don't have the skill nor equipment for the task. Ameyuri-Sama, does the rebellion have the resources for it?"

Ameyuri seemed to think about this question for a moment before opening her mouth to answer, but she was rudely interrupted by a hysterical Haru. "Kiyomi! Has anyone seen Kiyomi? It has been a while and I think something might be wrong with her!"

Suddenly remembering her student, Ameyuri facepalmed. "Let's go look for her then, lead the way!"

BREAK

After a bit of running Haru spotted Kiyomi sitting on her knees in a pool of blood. He wasted no time in dashing at her and scooping her up in a hug. Noticing the warm body of her lover hugging her, she broke down and cried in his chest. "Haru-Kun *sob* I am such a monster. I-I-I killed him, made him explode! *sob* He threatened to rape Sayuri-Chan and me in front of you before killing you and I couldn't control myself *sniff* I-I used the Double Death Mark" She admitted, burying her face into his chest to hide her face from him.

Haru's eyes widened in recognition of the brutal technique, and his face immediately softened at her "admission" of using the technique. "*Sigh* I expected something like that, seeing the environment." Kiyomi's head sunk even more, expecting Haru to shout at her. "But you did nothing wrong. You did what was the right thing for protecting the people you love. It might have been an impulsive action, and an angry one, but in the end you had the goal of protecting all of us and you succeeded didn't you?"

Surprised at the reaction of her boyfriend/teammate, she lifted up her head and looked him in the eye. Seeing nothing but love in there moved her over the edge as tears started to stream from her eyes again and she lunged forward to catch his lips into a passionate kiss.

Haru could feel the relief and appreciation as well as her love for him in the kiss, which was robbing him of his air supply pretty quickly, so he cut it off, making Kiyomi moan in protest, and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

They sat there in their own world for a few minutes, no one willing to interfere with their moment of affection, until Zabuza suddenly realized something. "Shit! We forgot all about the fat pig Gato!"

Jumping up in surprise, everyone panicked and made to leave. They set off to the village, which was his most likely target if he had any manpower left, which he had if his backstabbing record had anything to say about him. Hearing a familiar scream from the direction of the village confirmed it for them. "Tsunami!" Haru shouted as he sped up, recognizing the voice from when they had saved her earlier.

Finally arriving at the house, a group of thugs could be seen standing outside the house, Tsunami and Inari tied up laying on the floor. Before anyone could take any action to stop them though, Gato interfered with his annoying voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you move and they die! Now, I will be honest with you, you can leave the country now and they will be left unharmed, or you can try to oppose me and they die. Your choice ladies and gentlemen!"

Scoffing at the arrogance of this man, Haru looked the man in the eye, causing said man to piss his pants. "Don't blink."

Everyone exploded into motion, the thugs around Tsunami and Inari falling over dead before the heads of the other thugs rolled off their necks, leaving only Gato to be disposed off. "Well, pig, not so confident now, are you? Of course not. We just removed your leverage. Now, this country will be free from your fat greedy hands and the nation can prosper. Say goodbye to your money!" Haru, Sayuri, Kiyomi and Ameyuri pulled out their swords while Haku pulled out her senbon.

All of them attacking at once, Gato could only scream as all of his limbs were chopped off and his lungs were stabbed with senbon before his head was lobbed off I one go, finally killing the man who was responsible for this mess.

It was finally over.

To be continued...

(Ending theme: Futuristic Imagination)


End file.
